Sacrifices and Redemption
by dennisud
Summary: How will the members of the Charcoal Feather Federation react to their two newest 'New Wings? haibaine RenmeiEvangelion crossover. Warning, this story will take place in the Haibane Renmei reality!Chapter 2&3 formats now fixed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrifice and Redemption**_

By dennisud

**Disclaimers**:

Haibane Renmei and all related characters, concepts, etc., is property of Geneon® Entertainment.

This is a "what if" story so keep that in mind as you read, plus a bit of knowledge of the anime series would definitely be helpful. The story happens approximately at the end when Rika's accent, and when the twin cocoons are found.

**_AN_**; I'm trying a new and different story, so I can break the writer's block I've had with my other stories. I do hope this story becomes a favorite of yours and I hope of mine as well. Thanks again to Datexan for his Prereading skills!

AN#2: _italics are a characters thoughts!_

dennisud

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

**Rakka's POV**:

_I still wonder why these two are so different. From what the others have told me cocoons usually gestate for about three days. Yet, The time between the twin cocoons gestation and the previous ones has been almost double. It makes me think that these will be different from your ordinary Haibane. Of course, we are not normal by human standards, but even for us this is unusual._

_Even Kana has been muttering some as we all have been distracted by the slow development of the cocoons. She says that they "have to get it over with already". Though this is normal for her, given the job she has; it's still not something that I wouldn't have expected._

_Nemu, our resident mother hen has been tending the cocoons as much as I have which has eased my concerns that someone will be looking after them. I kind of have an urge now to keep an eye on them... like Reki did for me. Hikari told me that Reki had been there from when she first found my cocoon until I came bursting out. Later as we went through all our adventures, more like misadventures, I found out that the dark thoughts and feelings still within them could overwhelm even the most caring of Haibaine. Luckily, Reki with my help found her way and she left us a week ago._

_I still miss her and I know I will always miss her. Yet I know she must have dealt with whatever darkness, rage or fear her previous life had given her. It's obvious now that we Haibane are here and stay here for whatever length of time until we have dealt with our inner demons if you will._

_This brings the whole idea of the mysteries still here in Glie. I'm still not sure why the others, mostly male Haibane stay in the factory across town. Or why there are two separate and distinct groups of Haibane, whom I still have not heard if they ascend as we do at the time of the calling._

_I seem to worry too much as time goes by, but I do know that there is another world out there, that's different from what we have here. And, given the experiences I've had so far it seems that we Haibane have to continue our journey of self examination and renewal to attain that goal, the goal of leaving and starting a new life. I know that is what awaits us. Reki's ordeal and assension assured us of that._

_So I sit and wait till the twins arrive to help them through what I've gone through, and hopefully to help myself in my journey as they start theirs._

Having finished writing down her thoughts, Rakka then closed her journal. Keeping a journal was a suggestion from a now departed Reki; '_she wanted me to write down a daily account of my life among the Haibaine and my stay in Glie_,' she thought to herself as she looked at the book. It was then that she remembered that she'd have to get both of the new arrivals the wing bells and teach them to communicate with the Toga, but that would come later. As for right now, she needed to get clothes ready for them and with Nemu's help have a room ready for both.

Rakka felt that she should help them even though it was Nemu's job now to look after the younger "Feathers" and welcome the Newborn Haibaine into this world.

_As I was thinking of this a loud cry from the wing of rooms where the cocoons were located. I quickly ran to their room. (huh?) I found Nemu winded and slightly shaking as we both looked at the now pulsing cocoons. We knew the time had come. As Nemu ran to get the others, I went and carefully patted each cocoon to hopefully sooth the expectant Haibanes inside. Then as the others arrived, a great ripping sound, almost in stereo was heard._

_Then after the quick deluge of the cocoons liquid contents, two bodies lay on the floor directly in front of the now disgorged carapaces. Both seemed to have brown hair, yet it was quite obvious that one was a male. Yet both looked very much alike. Slowly as we stepped toward the prone bodies, they both gasped!_

What astonished me the most was that both of the newborns already had wings! Both sets were already the same size as our own developed wings. This confused Nemu & I.By now the rest of the older 'Old home' Haibane had arrived Then a second look made them all even more apprehensive. The girl had bright white wings as pure as a new sheet of snow, almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the room. That glow then brought another revelation to us all.

What worried Kana and I the most, were the boy's wings. They were a stark and direct contrast to his twins. They were as black as a moonless night, yet they too seemed too have an ethereal glow around them, an opposing match for hers.

The wings reminded me of… crow's wings, but bigger.

"What the…" Kana said pointing at them as they all encircled the still unconscious children.

"It seems, they're a bit… different," Hikari stating the obvious.

_I knew then and there that these two newcomers would have some sort of connection to my dream as I entered the Haibane's world._

_'Different?_' thought Rakka, '_Yet, maybe they are here for a reason_.'

How different, and for what reason? They would find out soon enough!

**Chapter 2: Haibaine…or not?**

AN: For this story I'm keeping it short, around 2-3 pages using Microsoft Word®. So it can slowly help me restart my writing. Please I'm in need of a pre-reader as it has been so long since I've published a story. So e-mail me to let me know. Also I'd like to again thank Datexan for all his prereading help, and anyone who wants to please let me know and I'll add you to my prereader list!

_dennisud_


	2. Chapter 2

Haibane Renmei Story

**Sacrifice and Redemption **

By dennisud

**Disclaimers**:  Haibane Renmei and all related characters, concepts, etc. is property of Geneon® Entertainment.  This is a "what if" story so keep that in mind as you read, plus a bit of knowledge of the anime series would definitely be helpful.

The story happens approximately at the end when Rika's accent, and when the twin cocoons are found.  AN: italics are a characters thoughts!

**Chapter 2: Haibane…or not?** (**Rakka's POV**)

Journal Entry: The Twins arrive; At first most of us seemed to be glued in place, not wanting to go near them, yet knowing they would need our help. Finally I heard a sigh beside me as Nemu took the initiative and started to walk towards them. She took the towels we had and started to clean off the unconscious yet shivering pair of unusual Haibane on the floor. I quickly follow her with more towels and blankets though we both took a moment to cast a glare at the rest. That seemed to bring them out of their stupor as they joined us to help the newcomers.

Within a few minutes, we had the two new Haibane out of the cocoon room and into the room that we had prepared before.  When we got there, we realized that the only real problem was the fact that one of them was a male, so we could only dress him in a girl's nightshirt and kept our eyes averted as much as possible. As I looked at Nemu, I saw the blush creeping onto her cheeks; I myself felt mine heat up as well. It seemed even Haibane have some of the same sort of primal thoughts as regular humans do.

Hikari went off to make their metal halos as Kana went to town on her bike to get a quick set of boys' clothes after we had carefully measured him for shirt size and… pants and underwear size. We were all left a bit red faced with that operation. Kana laughing at our expressions as she left didn't make matters any better.   After we put them in their beds on their sides facing each other, we decided that one of us would be with them until they woke up. Usually a Haibane takes only one day to awaken, but given the unusual circumstances with these two, we made a three-day schedule. The five senior Haibane then took turns in four hours intervals as we awaited their awakenings and the questions they would surely have.

As the time came for my shift, I set off to relieve Nemu as her time was almost up. I greeted her and saw her off to her bed for a few hours sleep since she quit her library position and was now in charge at the 'old home' since Reki left.  It seemed to me that Hikari and Kima were a little leery of our newest charcoal feather members. Though it's quite obvious that their cautious attitude was not just because of the black wings of the male twin, but also the fact that the only older male Haibane lived at the abandoned factory and not with us at the 'old home'.

I see now that Reki might not be the only one who might get involved with the other Haibane.  I also have some reservations about these two newcomers. They are already disrupting the 'Wa' of the home and I'm sure they will do more when they awaken and interact with the others here as well as in town.

Then there is the mysterious Toga whom I have a feeling we'll be hearing from quite soon. They seem to know what happens here even before we do. And not just at the 'old home', but in all of Glie even knowing where I was in that dried up old well I ended up in not so long ago.  Smiling, I laugh knowing that they must already know of these two and I wouldn't be surprised… my thoughts stop as Kana comes in with an envelope with elaborate decorations. Those types of envelopes come from only one place. I chuckled some more.

"Rakka, I brought this up as soon as the messenger had dropped it at 'old home's gate." I nodded to Kana, took the package from her and asked her to gather the others as we usually share all correspondence from the Toga. Then Hikari came in and informed me that their halos would be ready by tomorrow morning.  As I wait for the others to come for the reading of the envelope, I wonder what would be so different now with these two new Haibane. I smile as the rest of them arrive.

I announced, "The Toga sends a message to the Haibane about the 'new ones'."  We all awaited Nemu who as usual was the last to arrive. I look around as they chat about the day's events while discreetly avoiding the new arrivals and our views on them. Finally, a yawning Nemu arrives rubbing her eyes. "What?" she says as we all laugh at her seemingly constant state of sleepiness. Then Kana opens the envelope and reads the parchment letter within. She clears her throat and starts to read aloud.

"The Toga sends their greetings to the Haibane of 'old home' and are pleased at the arrival of the _'Elan'_- Haibane as is prophesied in the old Togan scrolls of Lore. Please help the _Elan_ to assimilate to their Haibane responsibilities and to their roles here in Glie."   We all nod silently as to acknowledge that they were Haibane and we were entrusted with their care and upbringing.

Then I spot a problem. I point it out to Kana, and with a nod, I took the letter from her and I cleared my throat and said the following.   "A word of warning, they will remember their previous lives unlike you, and will need your friendship and council to help them through their memories and why they are now here. At a later time we will send for them to reveal their true destinies. Thank you for your patience and a final word, even though their wings are a pure white and black, together they will be a slate gray, the same as all Haibane. All of you are of the Charcoal Feather Federation, all Haibane.

The Toga"

We all fall into a time of silence as the words sink in. So much so, that we only stir when we hear a gasp and then a softer sigh. We all turn to the twin beds and see both of the _Elan_-Haibane, as the Toga call the twins sitting up in their beds. Their eyes are now wide open and both seem to be a bit disoriented. I slowly stand from my seat around the table and cautiously approach them. They follow me with their eyes; it's then I notice that the girl has bright green eyes and seems to have little emotional expression showing on her face. I turn to the boy who has an almost identical set of deep blue eyes. But, his expression shows concern and a little fear. He instinctively reaches for the girl's hand, which she takes without hesitation. Then they seem to see our small gray wings flutter slightly.

Suddenly they both jump up and get into some sort of defensive stance, though the boy seems very nervous as he is shaking and sweating.   Then another bizarre thing happens. They look at each other and finally see their own wings and both seem to yell almost in sync together, "NOOOOOOO!"

Almost in fright, they both seem to shrink away from each other and us eventually ending up in the corners on the far sides of the room. I look around to the others and confirm that they are as confused as I am. The two are now crying and shaking their eyes nervously darting around the room looking at us, and themselves. We cautiously make our way to them, their shivering wings seemingly covering them as a way of protection.

Both seem to be mumbling; he is repeatedly saying, "Not again", while she is quietly uttering, "I cannot have become… that, not that, no,no!"  It took us a few more minutes to calm them down showing them we meant them no harm. They finally stopped shaking and crying enough to accept some water and bread.

After accepting these, we slowly guided them back to their beds. For a while, we just waited allowing them to eat while each looked at the other seemingly confirming who they were to each other. Afterwards, hesitantly they explained that where they came from, there were beings named Angels that destroyed anything that got in their way with their ultimate goal was total annihilation of all life on their world. The accepted forms of an angel was a being with wings and a halo, but these '_Angels_' took on menacing and gigantic forms that drove fear into the populace.   I interrupted and told them that were not angels of any kind but Haibane, and that unlike them, we could not remember where we had come from before we were reborn here. They seemed to catch most of what I said then they looked at each other and nodded.

They then started to explain that in their previous world, they were pilots of some sort of bio-mechanoid known as _Evangelions_ sent out to fight these Angels they had mentioned before. After that, we now understood why they reacted the way they did.  "But it seems that we failed." The girl said in a slight melancholy tone. As she said this, the boy nodded a sad look now on his face.

"We have been told that we are here as Haibane to cleanse the darkness and strife of our previous lives." I said, "Maybe you are both here to do the same." The seem to take this in and look at each other, something seemed to pass between them and the girl reached out to him. He took her hand, smiled and nodded.

A small smile appeared on her face.  I started to explain our tradition of how we named ourselves. But before I could finish the girl raised her free hand to stop me. "We know who we are so re-naming us is not necessary." She said with a bit more life in her voice. She then looked at the boy who nodded and they both turned to us.  "We thank you for your care and help in our… reawakening, in a world much more alive than from where we left."

She gestured to herself, "I am Rei Ayanami," She bowed as much as she could while sitting on her bed.  "

And I'm Shinji Ikari, glad to know you all." We all returned the greeting to these Elan- Haibane and I wondered how they would fair here in our little world, and whether the wall will be as much of a danger, and goal to them as it was to us.   Just then, I saw a crow, and a dove sitting side by side on the balcony railing outside the room we were in, a black crow and a white dove. Then I looked back at Rei and Shinji and wondered. I looked back through the window of the balcony… the birds flying into a gray sky. Then I saw them flying away from 'Old Home' and towards the encircling wall in the distance.  I thought, 'are they destined to fly over the wall?'

**Next Chapter 3: Memories and acceptance **


	3. Chapter 3

Haibane Renmei/ Evangelion Story ****

**_Sacrifice and Redemption_**

By dennisud

**Disclaimers: ** Haibane Renmei and all related characters, concepts, etc., is property of Geneon® Entertainment.Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., is property of Gainex® Entertainment.  This is a "what if" story so keep that in mind as you read, plus a bit of knowledge of the anime series would definitely be helpful. The story happens approximately at the end when Rika's accent, and when the twin cocoons are found.  AN: _italics are a characters thoughts!_

_Third Person POV: _** Chapter 3: Dreams and Memories **

Two weeks after the arrival of the 'Elan-Haibaine' to the walled in town of Glie, Rei Ayanami was looking for her wayward 'twin' Shinji Ikari. As she searched, she remembered some of the incidents since they had both accumulated to their new home. Rakka, and then Kana gave them a tour of Glie and the lands that surrounded the isolated community. The wall was a source of contention for both newcomers as the stories were told to them of the wall's significance, and danger was explained to them. They stayed clear of it.

Later as they visited the town proper they were met with apprehensive, yet curious gazes; probably for the fact that their wings were almost double in size than the rest of the Haibaine. The obvious points coming out of their halos didn't make things any better. So, they were looked upon by the rest of the community with looks of curiosity and trepidation.

Rei sighed as she sat down below a shade tree just off to the side of the trail she was following. In the distance she could see the Electric wind-mill farm just over the next rise. She had a hunch, more like an internal feeling that Shinji would be there. The windmills themselves she could admit to herself seem to give off a calming effect as they catch the winds energy for the communities' use. The futuristic looking giant columned propellers were designed to turn to the wind as it changes. Sort of like how life is a constant set of events that keeps going and going, changing and yet continuing to turn.

Rei shook her head and had a real smile on her porcelain colored face. After an initial apprehension with the newcomers the other Haibaine were very helpful and patient with both of them. Kana seemed to have 'adopted' Rei as she was the one to give her the "new" Haibaine tour and helped her find out what type of job she'd be good at.  Though the Haibaine were different they like the others who lived in Glie had to make a living, and did their part in bringing income to Old Home.

Eventually she took over Nemu's old job at the town library, and to the Librarian's surprise she was much more efficient in cataloging and putting the various books returned back in place. Course Rei didn't take five to six 'catnaps' as Nemu had, but regardless she seemed happy with not only filing the books back but having the time to read them. Through that she learned of Glie's history and that of the original Haibaine. With that knowledge tucked away in her analytical brain for later use she continued on her journey.

It didn't take long for her to find Shinji. She found him sitting at the base of one the the largest of the electric Windmills as its paddles whirled and whooshed above him.

She walked up to him purposefully within his field of vision so he could see her coming. His nod was the only form of acknowledgment Rei got from him as she efficiently sat down next to him. Only the slight flutter of their wings caused any changes as they sat for a few more minutes in silence enjoying the view, the smells brought to them by the windmills and each others company.

"So." Rei said breaking the silence between then, "How was your day helping Rakka clean the inside of the 'wall'?"

Shinji smiled and looked at his companion. A slight gaze greeted her as he replied. Rei had remembered how Rakka had described her job cleaning the inside of the very wall the Haibaine were warned not to go near. Rakka, and now Shinji were safe though due to their suits they wore keeping the influence of the wall from them.

She smiled as Shinji replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary... but I felt something... familiar there. Something I haven't felt here, but from... before." His eyes let Rei know he meant before their rebirth. "There was a crack that opened to the walls interior." His gaze said enough.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun? What was familiar?" Rei was now very apprehensive. She also remembered her past and his words evoked feelings, visions and even smells from their lives before their arrival in Glie. Then Shinji spoke confirming a few of what she had remembered.

"It felt... like... an AT-Field... when I was in Unit-01." His hesitant answer intensified her fear and so Rei put an arm around Shinji's shoulders carefully above his now nervously moving wings.  Rei said,

"So the 'Wall'...

... Is alive; in a sense." Shinji concluded. He saw the confused look on her face, "It was like when we synced in the practice entry plugs, they seemed alive, but without a connection like what I felt in Unit-01."

"It felt alive, yet soulless?" Rei asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions. They both seemed to remember what was really in the Eva's core.

"Yes. It felt exactly like that." Shinji was now looking intently at Rei as somehow their wings had gathered around them instinctively, almost like a feathered wall keeping the outside world away as they talked.

Rei sighed and then brought up something that might help them understand this more. "Do you remember during Third Impact when Lilith rose, and you felt isolated and alone, scared of seeing my face a thousand times bigger than it was, then as Third Impact continued, feeling millions of others thoughts and feelings, And your fear left you for a short time?" Shinji meekly nodded as she continued.

"Did you not also feel this when we all gathered to congratulate you after your decision, but before you're returned back to that desolate Earth?" Again he nodded but with a more apprehensive look on his face.

"And finally when you... rejected me for Sohyru, you felt it again."Shinji instinctively hugged Rei then, as she was silently crying at what he saw as his rejection of her.  "Rei, I would never reject you, but I knew deep down that Lillith was using your image to task me, to taunt me, to influence me. With everything else and everyone else I could feel, I knew deep down that it wasn't you but her, and knew where I had to go to redeem and resign myself." But Rei interrupts him.

"But... we both ended up here." She sees he understand through his emotion filled eyes. He puts up a single finger on her lips and smiles. "I think that I'm still there with Asuka as well as here with you."

Shinji's insight was brilliant yet unbelievable at the same time"But how..."

"Rei... I 'touched' the crack on the 'wall'." The statement seemed to make Rei understand. "When I touched the crack a window seemed to open in my mind, and I saw Asuka and I living, surviving on that desolate Earth. Then I saw another reality where Asuka was sitting in front of a freshly dug grave crying with soldiers around her." Shinji took a deep breath then continued. "Rei... she was holding a child," Rei seemed to be a bit dazed yet started to slowly understand Shinji's line of though.

Shinji continued, "Then another where I was with Hikari and several others running a restaurant in Kyoto. Finally I saw you, me and Asuka taking what seemed like six children of various ages to an amusement park. They all seemed similar yet all had either light bluish and reddish hair. I still can't believe what I saw. Course when I finally became aware of my surroundings I saw Rakka yelling at me to wake up." That last sentence seemed to awaken Rei's concern.

"Why was Rakka-san yelling at you Shinji, were you hurt?" Rei started to quickly physically check Shinji who grabbed her hands with his own and smiled.

"Well it seems when I touched the 'Wall' I sorta fell over and luckily landed on the round dingy we use. If I had been a few feet to the left or right... well I would have a very wet suit and more than Rakka being angry at me." Rei had lost her kind look and now looked rather annoyed. Shinji then squeezed her hands with his. "I'm sorry Rei for worrying you like that but don't you see."

Rei held her hand up. "Yes I do," She sighed, "it seems that 'wall' is somehow connected to why we are here." Rei seemed to decipher.  Then he looked at her intently.

"And, it showed me where we might end up next." The further revelation gave Rei a surprised look passed on her face.

"Why would you say that Shinij-kun?"

Shinji smiled at her question. "Call it a gut-feeling but I think what I saw somehow tied to why we're here."

Rei didn't completely understand, but she nodded so she could calm her friend. But, Rei knew she also had to make something clear to him above anything else.. "I will always be here for you, to hear your thoughts and to protect you Shinji-Kun, and where ever we go we will be together." He looked at her in surprise, and then he smiled and nodded.

"I will always be there for you too Rei. So I expect you to be at my side wherever we go." Both their wings seemed to flutter on their own.

A smile graced her light featured face and they stayed in each other's arms enjoying the cool breezes and each other's touch until dusk, and their hunger made them return To 'Old Home'.

When they returned they were surprised by Rakka standing the the old home entrance with an envelope in her hands. Clearly seen was the signet of the Toga. Maybe they would get some answers now.

**Next time: Rei** and Shinji find out what their true destiny is and what will be an end will also be a new beginning.

**Chapter 4: Destiny Revealed**

Thanks to Anubis for pre-reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Haibane Renmei/ Evangelion Story **_ Sacrifice and Redemption_**  By dennisud

**Disclaimers: ** Haibane Renmei and all related characters, concepts, etc., is property of Geneon® Entertainment.Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., is property of Gainex® Entertainment.  This is a "what if" story so keep that in mind as you read, plus a bit of knowledge of the anime series would definitely be helpful. The story happens approximately at the end when Rika's accent, and when the twin cocoons are found.

Chapter 4: The Toga, and their destiny (Rakka's POV)

When the Messenger came I had just finished my duties in the wall. We all looked for the twins, but knew they would both be out near the hill I went to to be alone.

And so I went down to the Old home entrance way to wait for them. I told Hikari to let the others know where I was and why, she nodded and within 20 minutes I saw them both walking at a normal pace holding hands and seemingly having a conversation as they walked.

I knew this was the time they would be summoned to the Toga's temple and I knew I would be leading them. Unlike all of us who came before, the Toga hadn't summoned them even once. The accident with Shinji today seemed to prove they had a different path than us normal Haibane, but none the less I was concerned for them.

It had been 4 months since their arrival and they had strived to fit in as much as possible. But with their more pronounced wings and halos, they were regarded with much apprehension by the people of Glie. Added to that their near fight with the few boy Haibane of the Old factory, and the surge of a semi-transparent orange wall from Shinji seemingly pushing all things away from him and Rei who was standing behind him, made the 'Old Factory' Haibane keep a wide berth from the Elan from then on.

Then, 2 months ago, the sudden snow storm and their actual ability to fly helped save a few of the townspeople who had gotten stuck in the storm.That has brought some more people who now accepted them, and even given them some more places to spend their ticket book in.

But now ... with the envelope in my hands I knew the time had come for them to go and meet the Toga, and find out about their destiny.

As they approach me, I smiled hiding the envelope until they were within a few feet of me. Then I moved the envelope from behind me while I greeted them.

"Hello you two! I hope your little walk was pleasant ." I said. "Um... this came for you both while you were gone."

Shinji takes it with a smile and a nod, while Rei nods her thanks and I see them look at each other seemingly exchanging a silent thought between them. Then the silence is broken as Shinji opens the envelope and within it a parchment with the Toga's seal on the lower left edge, and two more sealed letters. each with the twins names on it. I see them look at them and Shinji hands Rei her letter while he takes his. He then looks up to me.

"It seems we'll need you to take us to the Toga's Temple & gardens. Will you do that for us Rakka ?"

I smiled, quickly nodded a yes and reminded them that they'll have to meet me after dinner to practice with their wing bells for the meeting with the Toga. They both nodded a yes, and we then headed into Old home to dinner and the rest of the now curious Haibane. Its seems the news of the envelope had spread throughout out home.

After a rather talkative dinner where Rei and Shinji were questioned extensively by the rest of the Haibane. Thanks to Nemu they were freed when she loudly called a halt to the talk-fest and made everyone apologize to the twin Elan-haibane.

I finally met up with them in their shared room and for the next three hours we went over all the ways to answer the Toga, though I had the feeling that they would probably be allowed to talk after they commence the ceremony. We finally called it a day and I left as they got ready to sleep in the beds facing each other. I had the feeling that they would find out what was ahead of them tomorrow. I decided to be there for them and hopefully they will have a chance at a normal life. maybe we all have that, but I felt that they were destined for a higher calling. I kept thinking of the as I fell asleep.

The Next day, on the trial to the Toga's Temple;

As I walked with the twins we all kept silent, busy with our own thoughts, yet they were both holding hands again. Since they were the only twin Haibane I knew of it made puzzled me at their constant contact. I remembered the many times since they came of them either by sitting next to each other or holding hands.There was an almost constant physical contact yet they were very subtle about it. It didn't draw attention from many in the village nor those at the old home, yet it seemed they were more comfortable to do this in front of me.

This had me question whether they were siblings at all. But my musings were cut off as we rounded the corner and were standing in front of the temples huge doors.

I turned to face them and nodded, we then took out of the pouches we had the wing bells and the garments. we helped each other put them on and after a final nod from them we knocked on the door.

It slowly opened and we walked in.

Next chapter: Shinji and Rei find out their destiny and Rakka witnesses their decision.

Author notes: yeah its been a while since I updated, but my use is perking up. So, I reread this and I'm going to finish this in hopefully 6 total chapters. If you didn't know it, this will be the first part of a series of one-shots that will involve Shinji and Rei as Elan-Haibane, and it will be ongoing depending on my muse.

I'll list the pre-readers as I get them, Hoping to update by the end of the week!

Laters Peeps!

dennisud


End file.
